The Virus
by Wolfia Thunderas
Summary: When Link is struck with a horrible virus that attacks the lungs, brain, and heart, he doesn't know if he can make it through this painful state. Can Link's friends comfort him in this time of great need? Rated for LOTS of blood! D8
1. Ch1

_Link ran at the demon, who held Zelda in its death grip. _

"_Put her down!" Link screamed. The demon just laughed._

"_**So sorry, but I can't. She's mine now,"**__ the demon chuckled evilly. _

_Link yelled, and leaped forward with his sword poised in front of him._

"_Ha!" The demon laughed again, and dropped Zelda._

"_ZELDA!" Link exclaimed, but did not stop running at the demon. It crossed its two blades on its arms in an "x", and slashed them across Link's chest. He shrieked loudly, and fell to the ground. He put one hand on the wall in front of him, and was getting up, until the demon slashed another "x" mark on his back. _

"_AUGH!" Link wailed as blood spurted from his wound. But he was still persistent, and turned around to the demon._

"_You… will… pay…!" Link said, grabbing his sword that the demon kicked forward. _

"_**NOT IN YOUR LIFE!**__" The demon shrieked, and leaped forward, jaws open wide._

_Link couldn't believe what happen. His sword vanished in his hands. Link looked up in horror as the demon came right up close, ready to skewer him. _

"_I'm sorry Zelda. I couldn't protect you." Link said, and then. . ._

Link tossed and turned in his bed, stuck in his dream.

"Is he okay?" Midna worried.

"I hope so! I can't stand it if-" Zelda was cut off by a scream that escaped from Link's mouth. He held his heart and screamed in pain.

"We need help!"

"Stay here, Zelda! I'm going to go get Impa! I'm sure she can help!" Midna said, running out the door.

Link was sweating horribly, and he was whimpering. Zelda re-doused the cold cloth that lay on Link's forehead, and put it back on his forehead. He moaned.

"Zelda. . ." Link whimpered. Zelda could feel tears coming to her eyes. She stroked Link's soft blonde hair, and sat in a chair next to Link's bed.

"Oh, Midna. . . Please hurry!"

Midna ran through the town, looking every which way, trying to find Impa. She wasn't looking where she was going, and accidentally ran into some guy.

"Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry!" Midna exclaimed, helping the guy back onto his feet.

"No, I'm sorry. I was in a hurry and wasn't looking where I was going," the guy said.

"Um, can I ask you something?" Midna said awkwardly.

"Sure."

"I need to find Impa. My friend is deathly ill, and I need to get Impa to help him," Midna said. The guy looked surprised.

"Deathly, huh? Well, I did see her over there in the medicine store. She might still be there."

"Thank you so much!" Midna said, scuttling to the store.

"My pleasure."

Midna burst into the store, and found only Impa in it.

"Impa!" Midna exclaimed, out of breath. Impa turned around, a bag hanging from her arm.

"What's wrong Midna?" Impa asked sympathetically.

"It's Link! He's deathly ill, and if we don't get him something to cure him, he's gonna die!" Midna said that all in one breath, and now was fighting for more air.

"Okay, now slow down. Say that again?" Impa said. Midna found her voice, and retold what was happening to Link.

Zelda sat by Link's bed, putting the cloth on his forehead in water and putting it back on Link's head.

" (sighs) Oh Link… How did this happen?" Zelda whispered. Link moaned, and tried to shift to one side. Zelda let a tear fall from her eye, and it hit Link's bare arm. He shifted, and looked over at her.

"Z-…Zelda…?" Link murmured. Zelda smiled when Link said that.

"_He's talking! That's good!_ Yeah, I'm right here," Zelda said, still smiling through her tears. Link frowned slightly, as his eye sight became blurry, and colors were swimming together. He screamed, and tears came out of his eyes.

"Oh, Link!" Zelda said, crying.

"We're back, Zelda!" Midna exclaimed quietly. Zelda looked up quickly from where she was, tears falling from her eyes.

"Oh no," Midna said quietly as she raced next to Zelda. Midna put one arm around her for comfort. Impa carefully pulled off the blankets that were covering Link, and he shivered. Then she put her ear next to his heart. She got a concerned expression. She pulled off Link's shirt, and set it aside. Then she pulled out an ointment, and put some on Link's chest. Link coughed. They all looked at him in horror. Blood was splattered on his chest, and some on Impa's arm.

"That's not good. Can one of you guys go and get another wet cloth? I need to get this blood off of him," Impa said, and Zelda went to get it.

Impa continued to rub the ointment on Link's chest, dodging the blood spots, and whipped them off when she got the cloth. An hour later, Impa told Zelda that they would need to wash his shirt, because some blood got on it, and it could spread whatever Link had. Midna pulled the covers back onto Link's cold body. When the blanket was by Link's neck, she stopped, and looked closely at Link's cheek.

"What the…" she whispered. It was more blood. But how did it get there? Midna shrugged, and whipped it off. Zelda walked in right when Midna was walking out. She sat in a chair next to Link's bed. He groaned, and Zelda went over and stroked his head.

"It's okay Link. . . We'll keep you safe. I promise."

**So, what do you think? Good? Bad? I'm going to continue this, no matter what any of you people think, if you don't like it. I'm proud of it though! Please RxR! Thanks!**

**p.s. Sorry if it don't make sense.**


	2. Ch2

Zelda tossed and turned in bed. Sleep would just not come to her. When she stopped being wrestles, she lay on her side, and looked out the window. Even with the beautiful stars trying to comfort her, nothing would. All that she could think about was Link. His screams of distress and panic pierced her mind. She sat up and crawled out of bed.

She walked over to her door, and walked down the hallway down to Link's room (Zelda's spending the night at Link's so that she can be by him all the time. Okay? No confusion left? Good). Zelda carefully opened Link's room door and walked inside. She saw him lying there, pale and cold.

Zelda frowned sadly, and sat in the chair next to Link. He murmured something that Zelda couldn't understand. He shifted around a bit, and moaned. Zelda sat there watching him. Link started having a coughing fit, and blood spurted from his mouth.

"Oh Link… What happened to you?" Zelda whispered. She stood up and whipped off the blood that was splattered on Link. When she felt his forehead, she jerked her hand away. He's burning up! Zelda thought. She tucked in his blanket.

In an hour or so, Link began to stir. Zelda lifted her head to see Link's eyes fluttering open. Zelda sat up quickly.

"Link!" she exclaimed. His eyesight was all fuzzy, but when they became normal, he saw a smiling Zelda.

"Hey Zelda..." Link murmured. He smiled when Zelda began crying with joy.

"Oh Link...!" Zelda said, smiling. She brushed back Link's bangs. He coughed but just tried to smile. But when Link began coughing harder, Zelda became worried again. Then when Link stopped coughing, he got a weird look on his face.

"What's wrong, Link?" Zelda asked. Link looked up at her, a sickly expression on his face. And then puked up a bunch of blood.

"LINK!" Zelda exclaimed. Link just lay there, coughing. Zelda leaped forward, and sat next to Link, and put his head in her lap. He sadly looked into her eyes, and she looked back. Zelda stroked Link's hair. He groaned when he shifted a little, and closed his eyes with the pain. Zelda reached over to the cloth and began carefully whipping away the trails of blood from Link's face. His eyes would open every once in a while, look at her tending to him, and then he would faint into unconsciousness once more.

Zelda stayed there all night with Link, who was not able to sleep at all. Zelda found no sleep either, so when it became morning, they were both horribly tired.

"Ze...Zelda..." Link moaned. Zelda looked down at him again, and watched as his chest rose and fell quickly. Zelda noticed something about the way Link was breathing. It was fast, and he made a raspy sound when he would take breaths. She decided to go get help. Zelda was about to go and get Impa, but someone grabbed her arm.

"Don't... don't go... Zelda... I... I need... you... with me..." Link moaned. Zelda knew that Link needed medical attention, but he also needed her by his side. So she stayed, stroking Link's face, making sure he stayed calm.

A few minutes later. . .

Zelda cradled Link's head in her lap, longing for him to get up and be the hero he always was. It hurt Zelda to see the grand Hero of Time in this horrific state. Oh, how horrible it must be!

Someone knocked on the door, and before Zelda could say; "Come in", Midna walked in.

"(gasps) what happened?!" she exclaimed. She saw Zelda with Link's pale head in her lap. Midna raced over to her, but before she said anything else, she saw all the blood on the floor.

"(shuddering) W-who's blood is t-this?" Midna asked, turning pale herself. When Zelda didn't answer, Midna knew that it was Link's.

"Midna, I need you to go get Impa. Link really needs her. For some reason, he's gotten worse overnight, instead of getting better," Zelda said sadly, feeling tears sting her eyes. Midna quickly nodded, and leaped out the window to get out faster. Link moaned again, and shifted to his side. Zelda put one had on Link's head, and the other on his back. And once again, he puked up more blood. Zelda began to cry as she saw all the red liquid on the floor.

"I'm so sorry Link..." Zelda whispered. She let her forehead rest on Link's. Link's forehead went from hot, to cold, to hot, to cold. Zelda stroked Link's cheek, when all of a sudden; Impa and Midna were at the foot of Link's bed. Midna helped Zelda get up, and carefully set his head down on the pillows. Impa had to take off Link's blanket again, but this time, he didn't even notice. Impa put on some more ointment on Link's chest, and when she was done with that, Zelda finally had to tell Impa about the blood.

"Impa, remember how Link's been coughing up blood?" Zelda asked, as she watched Impa inspected Link.

"Yes, what about it?" Zelda didn't want to tell her this. But she took a deep breath, and said it.

"Link puked up lots of blood last night," Zelda almost couldn't get the words out of her mouth. She began to cry as she watched Link. He was so helpless! Impa stopped moving. Looked at Zelda, and looked at Link. Then she put her ear close to Link's chest to hear his

heartbeat. She lurched away quickly.

"Oh no... Oh Goddesses no!" Impa exclaimed. Zelda didn't want to know, but Midna did.

"What's wrong with him?" she asked. Impa looked at the two girls.

"Link has a deadly virus."

So... Watcha guys think? Please RxR! Thanks! Oh, and tell me how good it was, please.


	3. Ch3

"WHAAT?!" Zelda and Midna both exclaimed in unison. Impa nodded sadly.

"The cure is…"

"Is what?" Zelda asked impatiently. Impa looked up to Zelda, her eyes filled with grief.

"Is unknown," Impa sighed. Zelda's breath caught in her throat. Midna gasped, and looked at Link. He looked horrible. With a ghost white face, and the quick leaping of his chest when he would breath. Zelda collapsed to her knees by the side of Link's bed. She began to sob, as Impa slowly walked out of the room. But before she left completely, she looked at Zelda, and said;

"I'm sorry." And then she left. Midna kissed Link on the forehead, and left also.

"Link… Oh Link!" Zelda wailed. She just sat there sobbing, her shoulders shaking was the only thing that moved.

"Ze…Zelda…" Link moaned. Zelda looked up, and saw Link stirring.

"Come back, Z-Zelda! I need you…!" Link murmured. Zelda could see tears coming down Link's cheeks. Zelda gasped, and sat next to him.

"Come back, my love…!" Link yelled.

_Zelda was being held by a demon, ready to be dropped to her doom, which were miles below the surface._

"_No! Let her go!" Link screamed, somehow able to be in the air with the demon. But when Link slashed his sword through the demon, it didn't faze it. _

"_What the hay is going on?!" Link said, staring at his sword in frustration. The demon laughed, and let go of Zelda. She began falling to the black and red pit of doom._

"_ZELDA!" Link screamed, flying after her. He reached her, but couldn't get a hold of her. And she fell into her doom._

"_Link! HELP ME!" Zelda wailed, fading into the black._

"_NOOO!" Link screamed._

"Link! I'm right here! Wake up, please!" Zelda said, shaking his shoulders. Link shot up in bed, sweat pouring off him. He looked around widely, and was breathing hard.

"Link, it's okay. You're safe," Zelda whispered. Link looked at her, and Zelda could see how badly he was scared. Zelda just hugged him, and after a while, she could tell that he was calming down.

"That's really… You Zelda..?" Zelda smiled.

"Yes, Link. It's really me," Zelda said, leaning back so that Link could see her face.

"Zelda!" Link exclaimed, hugging her again. Zelda let him, and hugged back. But then she could feel her shoulder becoming wet with Link's tears. Zelda rubbed his back, and whispered comforting words to Link.

"You don't have to be scared, Link. . . I'm right here with you," Zelda whispered. Link looked up at her, and smiled a little. Zelda wiped away his tears. He smiled, and sat back again. When he looked around, he had no idea where he was.

"Where am I?" Link asked. Zelda didn't know why he wouldn't know.

"In your room, Link," Zelda said, concerned.

"Why?" Link looked Zelda in the eye, and she gave out a little, sad sigh.

"You fell off of Epona, and laid there bleeding and sweating. So we had to take you here," Zelda said. Link curled his knees up in front of his chest, and wrapped his arms around them.

"I had no idea…" he whimpered. Zelda put her hand on Link's head, and carefully ruffled his hair. He looked up at her, and she smiled at him.

"It's okay," she said, kissing him on the forehead. Link blushed, and hid a smile.

"But now you should go back to sleep. You still look really pale," Zelda said, carefully making Link lay down again. He yawned, and rested on his side. Zelda smiled, and began leaving the room. But right when she was leaving the room, she heard Link whisper;

"I love you…" Then a soft snore came from his room. Zelda smiled when she closed the door, and trotted down the stairs.

"Why are you so happy?" Impa said, sitting down on a chair. Zelda walked over until she was in front of Impa and Midna.

"Link, just woke up."

**SO WHAT DO YA THINK? I hope this was good. :3 I like ending my Chapters like that. It's fun. :3 **

**P.S. You guys should be really happy that I'm sending these out really quick! XD**


	4. Ch4

"He DID?" Midna exclaimed, leaping up from where she was sitting. Zelda smiled.

"Yeah, he's up in his room," Zelda said, taking a seat in another chair. Midna squealed happily.

"HE'S ALIVE! HE'S ALIVE!" Midna yelped happily, pumping her arms up and down. Zelda laughed, and looked at Impa, to see what she thought of Link's "recovery". But of course, Impa wasn't smiling. In fact, she looked more distressed than ever.

"What's wrong, Impa?" Zelda asked, looking confused. Impa sighed.

"How long has he had this sickness, exactly?" she asked. Zelda was confused, and Midna stopped jumping around.

"For about, three days?" Zelda replied.

"Why?" Midna asked. Impa looked at them both.

"That usually happens with this sickness. Is Link asleep?" Impa asked. Midna got an odd expression.

"Why are you asking these weird questions?"

"IS LINK ASLEEP?" Impa asked a little louder.

"Yeah," Zelda said, getting wierded out.

"Oh no," Impa gasped, running up the stairs. Zelda was right behind her.

"Wake him up!" Impa yelped at Zelda.

"Link! Link, wake up! C'mon, please!" Zelda yelled shaking Link's shoulder's gently. Link moaned, and shifted a little.

"LINK! GET UP, PLEASE!" Zelda yelled again. Link's eyes flashed open and propped himself up on his elbows.

"What the - UGH!" Link held his chest again, and fell backwards.

"Link! Stay awake! NOW!" Impa roared. Link opened his eyes, and looked everyone in the eyes.

"W-why? It hurts…" Link whimpered, his eyes flickering.

"NO!" Zelda wailed, leaping to Link's side, and began shaking him.

"Stay up! PLEASE!" she exclaimed, as she saw Link's eyes flickering open, then close, then open.

"I… I can't… I hurt… so much…" he whispered. Zelda sat on the bed, and lifted Link's head in her lap.

"If you keep falling asleep Link, I'll have to slap you!" Zelda yelped. Link looked at her.

"But… why..?" he whimpered. Zelda let the tears fall.

"To keep you alive!" she yelled. Link's eyes flew open wide, and he tried to sit up. Zelda let him. She knew that he would be too hurt to sit up for long, because of how hurt he was. And soon after, his head fell back into Zelda's lap. He let out a loud, painful groan.

"Zelda, stay here with Link. Me and Midna are going to find a cure for him, even if it kills us!" Impa yelled, running out the door. She watched them leave, and cradled Link's head in her arms. He whimpered, and tried to close his eyes.

"Don't even think about it, Link," Zelda said, ready to slap him. He moaned, and shifted to his side. Zelda cried, but stopped when Midna and Impa burst back into the room.

"I thought you were going to go find a cure?" Zelda said, wiping away her tears.

"We are," Midna said, holding up a huge stack of books in her arms. Zelda let herself give a small smile. Impa grabbed a large book, and took a seat and began the never ending read. Midna did the same.

"Ah ha!" Impa said flicking her book, after about twenty minutes of reading different books.

"What is it?" Midna asked, hopping up, and walking over to Impa. Impa showed her the book.

"This is the virus that Link has," Impa explained, and showed Zelda. She contemplated it slowly.

"HEY! LISTEN!" Navi exclaimed, popping out from under the bed.

"Aaugh! Navi, where did YOU come from?" Midna exclaimed. Navi floated up so that she was in eye level with Midna.

"I was stuck in Link's hat, under the bed. I FINALLY EXCAPED!" Navi said, jumping around.

"Hey, Link, was u-" Navi stopped in mid-sentence when she turned around and saw Link's condition.

"LINK!" Navi exclaimed, floating by his head.

"Are you awake?" Navi asked. Link's eyes were open, but not as much as they were supposed to be.

"Y…yeah… Navi…" Link moaned.

"Oh, Link! If only I was here sooner to help you!" Navi said, upset with herself.

"Hey… don't be… you… were stuck… it's not… you're fault… that you couldn't… help me…" Link groaned. He tilted his head to look at Navi. She gasped when she saw Link's eyes that were glazed over, and there was blood trickling out of his mouth.

"Link! Guys, he's bleeding out of his mouth!" Navi exclaimed. Zelda quickly tilted Link's head towards her again.

"Your right!" Zelda quickly wiped the blood away with a cloth. But then Link's head flew one way, and he puked up more blood.

"Ahh!" Navi screamed, flying out of the way.

"Oh my gosh, Link!" Midna said, running over to him.

"His eyes are even more glazed over, Impa!" Midna exclaimed. Impa stood up, and grabbed her coat.

"We need to get back to that potion shop. Come Navi," Impa said running out the door.

"I'm sorry Link. I'll be right back," Navi said, touching his forehead and flying after Impa. Zelda and Midna watched them leave, then Midna got something to clean up all the blood that Link had puked up. She was cleaning up most of it, until she stopped and gasped.

"What's wrong, Midna?" Zelda asked, who was wiping away the blood on Link's face.

"There's b-black blood!" Midna yelped, beginning to cry.

"WE NEED THAT CURE!" Zelda exclaimed, crying again. Midna continued to clean up the blood on the floor while she was crying, and Zelda was making sure that Link was staying awake, and that his face was clean of any blood.

"HEY! SHOP LADY!" Navi screamed when she flew into the potion shop. The woman behind the counter leaped around in surprise.

"Yeah, what is it?" she asked. Navi flew up to the counter, with Impa right beside her.

"Can we barrow your medicine book?" Impa asked, impatiently. The woman looked at them both. Then she knew.

"It's about Link, isn't it? Then here," the woman handed a large, very old medicine book to Impa, who thanked her greatly.

"We will return it as soon as we find Link's cure," Impa said, running out the door.

"Yeah, we promise!" Navi exclaimed as she flew out the door. The woman behind the counter looked upset.

"That poor boy."

Impa and Navi raced back into Link's room with the book. Zelda looked up from where she sat with Link, who's eyes were glazed over.

"We have the book," Navi said, as Impa set it down. Navi instantly opened it, and flew from page to page, trying to look for Link's cure.

**A half hour later…**

"FOUND IT!" Navi exclaimed. Impa raced over, with Midna fallowing.

"You did?" Navi glowed a bright yellow, and seamed to smile.

"Yeah. Right here."

**HA! End of chapter. :3 don't you just LOVE my cliff-hangers? Lolz. Tell me what you think!**


	5. Ch5

"Let me see!" Impa said, grabbing the book. She smiled.

"Yep, good job Navi! That's the one!" Impa said, racing out the door with Midna fallowing.

"Where are you going?" Navi called after them.

"To fix up this stuff! Link needs it as soon as he can!" Impa exclaimed from the tiny kitchen thing.

Impa trotted back into Link's room a half hour later, with a little bowl that looked like it had soup in it.

"Prop him up for me, will you Zelda?" Impa asked. Zelda nodded and carefully propped Link up against her so that she could help him eat.

"Thanks," Impa thanked, and sat next to Link.

"Oh no!" Navi exclaimed.

"Link fell asleep!" Impa shooed Navi away.

"It's okay Navi. He has the cure now, so he should be resting. Well, after he gets the cure, that is," Impa reassured. Zelda carefully shook Link's shoulders.

"Link, wake up. C'mon, we have something for you," Zelda said. Link stirred and his eyes opened a little.

"Huh…? What…?" Link mumbled.

"What's… going on…?" he whimpered. Navi landed on Link's foot, and glowed a bright yellow.

"We have you're cure, and all you need to do is eat it," Navi said happily.

"Oh…" Link groaned, shifting a little in his spot.

"C'mon Link. Open up," Impa said.

**A few minutes later…**

"(sigh) Finally. He ate all of it," Impa said, standing up, and taking the bowl with her. Zelda chuckled a little.

"If you were Link, would you want to eat that stuff too?" Navi asked. Impa rolled her eyes, and went to take care of the bowl. A soft snore came from Link, and Zelda carefully slipped out from behind his back, and set his head on the pillow. Link mumbled something that Zelda couldn't understand, but she smiled anyway. She kissed Link on the forehead, and sat in the chair next to him. She watched him, until she too fell asleep.

**The next day…**

Zelda woke up with a start.

"Link?" she said, looking around the room quickly.

"OH NO!" Zelda exclaimed. Impa and Midna were in the room as soon as they heard Zelda's exclamation.

"What is it, Zelda?!" Midna asked, and noticed that Link was gone.

"Ahh! Where'd he go?!"

All of a sudden, a yell erupted from the back of Link's house. Zelda and Navi were the first to run to the back, with Impa and Midna right on their heels. Zelda climbed down the ladder quickly, and raced to where they heard the yell. But then she stopped in her tracks when she saw that Link was training with his sword in the shallows of a pond, not another care in the world.

"LINK!" Zelda exclaimed. He jumped in surprise, and turned around. Zelda just stood there, slightly blushing. Link sheathed his sword, and gave one of his cute, smexy smiles. X3 Zelda ran forward, and gave him a HUGE hug.

"Nice to see you too, Zelda," Link said happily, hugging her back.

"Liiink?" Link and Zelda looked up and saw Midna standing in awe, when she saw that Link was up, and training. He smiled.

"Hey!" Link called. Midna zipped forward, and hugged Link as well.

"Oof! Heh, care full!" Link laughed Midna and Zelda let go, and Link just smiled.

"Goddesses Link! We thought you were going to DIE!" Navi exclaimed from behind him. Link looked over his shoulder, and saw her.

"Thanks for the support, Navi," Link joked. Navi landed on her shoulder, and glowed a bright yellow.

"It's a good thing you didn't, huh?" Navi said.

"Yeah!" Midna and Zelda said at the same time. (LOLZ! X3)

"Thanks guys. For everything," Link said, smiling. Then he looked at Impa, who was walking off.

"You too, Impa!" Link called after her. She waved her hand to say "your welcome", and continued on.

"I have to go Link," Zelda said. She kissed him on the cheek, and fallowed Impa down the road. Link blushed, and hid a smile.

"Can't hide that smile, you know that Link?" Midna commented. Link looked at her.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Link asked, still blushing.

"YOU LIKE PRINCESS ZELDA!" Midna yelped, jumping around. Link grabbed her, and covered her mouth before she could say it again.

"Don't go yelling it out, will ya'?!" Link exclaimed, dropping her.

"Okay, okay, SHEESH!" Midna laughed. Then she left too.

"Ahh… It's good to be back."

**The End**

**Hey guys! That's the end of the story! Sorry about the ending. But I kind of liked it. Please, tell me what you think, and tell me if I should make another Legend of Zelda fan fiction. With more fighting in it. :3 I would really appreciate it. BYE!**

**Special thanks: to any of my fans who commented awesomely, and asked me to continue. ;3**


End file.
